keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Omnini
Omnini (オムニニ, Omunini)is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a Private 3rd Class (三等兵 Santōuhei) , but in a two man, unnamed platoon with his sister, Omimi. Character Omnini is a Private Third Class in the Keron Army. He was originally a Grade A Invader, but because of his continuous mischief with his little sister, Omimi, they were demoted to Grade D Invaders. They do, however, keep the Grade A Pekoponian suits they obtained. Omnini is a Keronian that never abandons anyone in need of assistance. He also has a tendency to cause trouble and pranks anyone whom he doesn't appreciate. He only pranks a handful of people, but he never pranks Dororo, because of what he did to save him and his sister. Other than his trouble making ways, he's kindhearted, a little bossy, somewhat serious, easy to annoy at times, a need to prove himself, and a REALLY Bad Inferiority complex. He also wields a sword with the blade shaped like the Yang symbol of Yin and Yang, named the Yang Sword. The sword once belonged to his father, Kuroro. After discovering his parents are alive and well, Omnini and Omimi rush home to see them and reunite. Omimi was unable to remember them, but Omnini helped her recognize them. Shiroro and Kuroro, their parents, helped them awakened their hidden potential. Omnini obtained the ability to use electricity in his energy attacks. They also formed a new platoon known as the Winged Elemental Platoon, despite only one member capable of flight. Recently he started to have an anger streak that triggers whenever a person compare his size to someone bigger than him, or whenever it refers to his temper since he awakened his powers. When size comparison reaction occurs, his reactions are somewhat...Napoleon denial like of his stature, despite being averaged height for Keronians. His reactions are identical to that of a Certain Pint sized Alchemisthttp://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Elric... His reaction to his temper is different compared to his reaction to his stature. Anyone that refers to Omnini's temper triggers a reaction that results with Omnini glowing in a fiery aura, closing his eyes in a shadow and opening them with his eyes glowing red. Omnini then either yells what they just said, or yells "I'm not short tempered!!" before the "Victim" gets fried by black lightning from the sky. If the person continues to do so afterward, no lightning will come, but he will still be angered. It is believed that this side of him surfaced not just awakening his powers, but also because of his friendship to Giroro. Statistics He appears to be perfectly healthy, aside from recently breaking his right arm. His Blood type is O-. Appearance Omnini's skin is a simple black in color, with red markings on his face and his stomach. He also has a patch of red skin near his hands. His headgear is a basic red in color. His stomach and forehead symbols are a Black star with blackish gray wings. He has blue shiny eyes, similar to Tamama's. Thanks to his parents, Omnini's appearance has changed. His stomach marks disappeared, with his faces marks changed. Now his red marks on his face are now around his eyes with three red marks at the bottom and one on the top. His skin also goes lighter in color. History 9 Years after being taken in by Dororo's family, Omnini and Omimi learned of their powers of energy. They soon made their ways back to the jungle they were born at, and defeated the monster that killed their parents. Upon defeating the monsters, Omnini and Omimi traveled towards their old home, and found the swords that his parents left behind. Omnini took the Yang Sword, with Omimi taking the Yin sword. They now currently reside at the Dororo's house, while doing their Invasion work. They were really great at their jobs, becoming Grade A Invaders and obtaining Grade A Pekoponians suits...until Omimi and Omnini started to pull pranks at each other, causing their work to falter, as well as their Invasion grade to dwindle. They were demoted to Grade D invaders, but seemed to be happy where they stand. They eventually learned that their parents are alive and well. They immediately returned back to Keron upon seeing a sign, and reunited with them. Although Omimi didn't recognize them at first, Omnini helped her remember them. Upon visiting the Niji Platoon's base, they learn that their energy powers had elemental, each unique to their own power. On the way home, Omnini's parents exposed themselves with each other's energies, as well as their own, and 'awakened' When the 4 returned home, the two were surprised to see their parents in their awakened states, and the two awakened the two as well, changing their appearances. They then agree to form a platoon, becoming the Winged Elemental Platoon. However, this awakening also altered a side effect prior to the awakening- Omnini became shorter than his height before the awakening. After returning home, Akaka, a girl Omnini knew in his childhood attacks the family, stealing one of Kuroro's swords, the Life Eater. Akaka easily overpowered Omnini in an one on one fight, and destroys the Yang sword Omnini wielded (which in an immediate effect destroys Omimi's Yin Sword.) Omnini fights back using his energy powers, and defeated Akaka. Omnini's father explained the truth about Akaka's father, and Akaka leaves. A couple of weeks after Akaka's defeat, Akaka eventually accepts the truth, and apologizes for her actions. Kuroro also lets her keep the sword. She then begins to live within the Elemental Platoon's home on Keron. After a while of living in the city house, Omimi befriends and falls for a Keronian named Mekaka, who also shows energy potential, and his platoon. After a while, the group headed down to Akaka's old home. After finding Mekaka's elelment, Akaka finds the will of her father. Afterward they attempt to blow up Akaka's home, following her father's will, but a pile of rubble landed on a fallen Omnini's right arm, and after a swift rescue from the collapsing building, Omnini was rushed to the hospital. However, the crushed arm was unable to feel anything until a little while later, in which his arm managed to regain feeling. Visiting the Niji Platoon, Omnini meets Dosese. But during their visit, Omnini and Dosese encounter a mysterious Keronian lurking around until he was captured. Eventually, the unnamed keronian was named Vanini, and wishes to be be recruited to the Winged Elemental Platoon. Akaka was also asked at the same time. Both were accepted. After the events, Omnini asks Dosese to go out with him. Childhood When Omnini was born and hatched, his parents tried to keep many secrets from him and was born in the jungle. But when Omnini was 5, he learned that his mom was pregnant with Omimi, his little sister. Omnini got too curious for his own good, and had to learn about where babies come from, which spoiled his innocence. But after Omimi was born and hatched, their parents were attacked by a mysterious monster. Omnini soon moved out of the jungle with his little sister, knowing that the monster was hidden within the jungle somewhere, and soon found themselves in an Orphanage. Omimi soon was diagnosed with hypoglycemia, and when the Orphanage was unable to provide the food, nor the doctor Omimi needed to survive, Omnini's fear of losing the only family he had left triggered, and soon they left the orphanage on the run. Soon, they met Dororo and was rescued from a life on the run. Omnini and Omimi were soon taken care of by Dororo's mother, but Omimi's condition began to worsen. Dororo soon called on Pururu to help Omimi, and cured her of her ailment. Thanks to Dororo, his mother and Pururu saving the lives of both himself and Omimi, he was forever indebted to those three. But during Omimi's treatment and curing, Omnini had an accident involving a needle, and gained a phobia of needles. Relationships Cadet Omimi: '''Omnini's Younger sister. When his parents "died", Omimi was the only family he had left and refuses to let any harm befall her. He does fight with his sister, he does truly care for her. When they discovered their parents were alive and well, but Omimi was unable to remembered them, Omnini convinces her that Kuroro and Shiroro are their parents. '''Captain Kuroro: Omnini's Father. When he discovered that his mother and father are alive, Omnini and Omimi immediately returned home to find their parents awaiting them at home. Omnini has fond memories of his father, and helped Omimi remember him and his mother. Omnini seems rather fond of his father and tries to keep out of trouble when in he is around. Army Nurse Shiroro: '''Omnini's Mother. When Omnini and Omimi discovers that their parents were alive, they immediately returned home to find them waiting at home. Omnini also had fond feelings to his mother, and helped Omimi remember Shiroro and Kuroro. Omnini is rather annoyed of his mother's flirty personality, but easily accepts her habit of sneaking up on her unsuspecting victims. '''Lance Corporal Zeroro/Dororo: Dororo is one of the Keronians that saved Omnini and his sister from their life's on the street and are forever indebted to him. Omnini never pranks Dororo with his pranks. He's also one of the people that could never forget Dororo because of his kindness. Sargent Akaka: The Keronian responsible for Omnini's Napoleon denial of his statue and height. As a child, she first met Omnini after her 5th birthday, and after her father was killed by Kuroro, and tried to pummel Omnini until she broke down into tears. A couple of weeks later, she met Omnini and Omimi again in the Orphanage she was sent to. Initially, things got hostile pretty quick between the two, with Akaka calling him something referring him to short. After Omnini and Omimi left the Orphanage, 9 years had past, and soon, Akaka caught wind of finding out Omnini's parents are alive, and headed towards their jungle home. She stole the Life Eater, and attacked Omnini, destroying his (Along with Omimi's) sword. But Omnini counters with his energy, and destroy the seemingly invicible sword. Afterward, Kuroro explained the truth to Akaka, and she left to find the answers for herself. After accepting the truth of her father, she was going to leave the army, but decided to stay. She asks for the Winged Elemental Platoon's help and eventually learned the real truth of her father. Upon destroying the house, Omnini's arm gets broken. During her first visit to the Niji Platoon's base, she and Vanini gets offered to join the Winged Elemental Platoon and she accepts. Chief Medic Pururu: Pururu is one of the Keronians that saved Omnini and his sister from their lifes onthe street and are forever indebted to her. Omnini has a tendency to pick a fight with Pururu, and it either ends with Pururu exploiting Omnini's fear of Needles to settle him down, or with Omnini activating Pururu's Trauma Switch. He does, however, respect Pururu, and apologizes to her after the fight... eventually. Sargent Keroro: Omnini has some respect to Keroro, but not a whole lot. The reason behind his little respect was because Keroro gave Dororo a lot of traumas, and Omnini is easily angered by Keroro, to the point he use his ability on Keroro after giving him a small form of warning. Private Second Class Tamama: Tamama was the one who helped Omnini discover his powers. Omnini has respect for Tamama. He also knows his little sister has a one sided crush on Tamama, so he keeps it quiet around him. He also finds it sad to see Tamama has a one sided crush on Keroro. Sargent Major Kururu: Omnini has some respect to Kururu, but also a form of hatred towards him. He was the one who helped Omimi obtain her powers, but also caused Omimi to have her fear of being experimented on. (Although the experiment was just tickling Omimi until her powers activated.) Lieutenant Garuru: Omnini gives Garuru a great amount of respect, not just because of his ranking or skills, but his friendship with him and Giroro. He only prank Garuru once and he managed to take it well. Corporal Giroro: Like Garuru, Omnini gives Giroro a lot of respect, not just because of his ranking and his friendship, but his skills in combat. Though he pranks Giroro with his fear of ghosts and other things, he does have a tendency to work together with him more than usual when he has to. After Omnini awakened his hidden potential, Omnini's behavior when enraged appeared to come from Giroro. Dosese, his girlfriend: Omnini met Dosese while visiting Atlanta and the Niji Platoon with his family and Akaka, after destroying Akaka's house, but he broke his arm in the process. While Dosese helps him with his condition, Omnini eventually developed a form of crush on Dosese, and eventually, after a series of events, Omnini asks Dosese to be his girlfriend, in which she accepted. Abilities Omnini can summon his own Black energy into orbs and throw them at his targets. It does have a drawback: Overusing his power can exhaust him. Thanks to their family's curiousity about Onini, and using Kuroro and Shiroro exposing their energy to Omnini, he discovers through Jake's research of his family's energy usually has a trace of an element in their energy attacks. Omnini's energy has traces of electricity, which he can use to power most things like a living battery. He also uses this electricity in his energy attacks naturally. Strengths He wields the Yang Sword, which is inherited from his father. He can use his sword in conjunction with his sister's sword to produce a powerful energy beam consisting of both their energies, called the "Yin-Yang Cannon". He can only use it with his sister, so they have a tendency to stick together while in combat. Weakness Omnini has a great fear of needles and will wither freeze up or run away upon seeing a medical needle. He also has his Inferiority Complex, or his "Inferior Switch", which activates whenever he loses, and either he loses the rematch, or someone declines the offer. He sits in the corner and cry, like Dororo. However, this weakness doesn't activate when during an important time, such as battle, or a formal party. Future In Omnini's Future, he is married to Dosese and had two children. He became a Sargent Major and gained an armored arm he can strike to activate armor, similar to his parents. Children Girls: Domimi Boys: Shibibi External Link Owners Deviantart Page Category:Characters Category:Keronians